


Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on 3x21 spoilers, Based on 3x22 spoilers, F/M, Happy Ending, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Oliver and Nyssa from the doomed League wedding, Felicity interrupts the ceremony to drop a huge bombshell on Ra’s Al Ghul and the rest of the League about the true Heir’s identity. She’s also brought reinforcements, including Ra’s nemesis who happens to be her father, Damien Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

* * *

Oliver takes in the League’s ornate wedding ornaments that fill up the dark room and looks over to Nyssa, who wears the same fear stricken expression as he does.

This shouldn’t be happening and there are no words about how wrong it is. He would rather die than stand up here unwillingly, giving himself to another woman that is _not_ the love of his life.

Nyssa is still grieving Sara and the last thing she ever wants to do on this planet is marry a man, let alone Oliver Queen, the ex-lover of her beloved.

Oliver feels guilty that she has to go through this, knowing it was at the hands of her own father. All because he had accepted his offer to take his place, even though in a sick little way, Oliver’s actions are noble ones.

Despite their best efforts to reason with him, Ra’s Al Ghul is determined to cement his family ties to the throne, even if he has to sacrifice his own daughter and her happiness.

And there’s only one woman that Oliver wants to marry and she’s locked up in a cell 10 feet below him. He wishes that he had more time to talk with her without prying eyes; to tell her that he’s still there and loves her with everything he has.

Ra’s didn’t even give him that. _The bastard_.

He just had to watch Felicity cry and yell before he slammed the cell door shut and walked away forever.

  


Ra’s looks smug as he takes his place at the altar, beginning the ceremony. Oliver’s lungs seem to shut down and his heart sinks as he faces Nyssa, but that’s when something catches his eye. 

A sea of almighty red figures floods the entranceway of the room.

He hears Nyssa gasp and the metal of Ra’s sword being drawn making Oliver turn around to be ready to attack if the head of the other League were to pounce.

But he’s only met by one face: Felicity. _His Felicity._

She can only be compared to an Arabian princess right now, the fiery red silk of her midriff top adorn gold thread patterns that swirl across the material. She wears baggy matching capri pants that gather tightly around her mid-calf. Her arms and hands are covered in pure gold jewelry, which matches her headpiece that dangles from her tight bun that sits on the top of her head.

Felicity stands tall even though she wears nothing but sandals and chipped green nail polish on her toes. Her hands are clenched by her side, wearing a stormy look on her face that compliment the smokiness of her make up.

  


Oliver has never seen anything that beautiful before.

  


It takes everything in him not to rush to her and gather her up in his arms and just run, never to look back.

Oliver pries his eyes away from Felicity long enough to notice a man standing behind her. From the description by Ra’s and the hundreds of men in red shozoku that spill out into the hallways creating a wall of protection around him, Oliver knows it's Damien Darhk.

The man who tried to take away the rightful duty of Heir to The Demon from Ra’s, and cowardly fled before duelling to the death, stealing some of the precious waters of The Pit. 

But there’s something familiar about this man that Oliver can’t put his finger on. Damien stands there in a robe that is the same cloth as Felicity’s outfit and even though his posture is like any other nobleman, he seems casual, laid-back even as he leans on his sword in front of him. Damien couldn’t be much older than Ra’s, his dark cropped hair is neatly done, toned body is evident under his robes and his blue eyes stare brightly but coldly at the men in room. 

Then it hits Oliver right in the face.

  


_Damien Darhk is Felicity Smoak’s father._



 

The epiphany makes Oliver step back as Felicity steps forward, locking eyes with him. At that point, Oliver’s world slows down around him as both Leagues simultaneously draw swords.

There is no way he can fight his way to Felicity and lead her to safety if a war started. She would be dead in two seconds and that terrifies him.  He swallows deeply as Felicity takes another step towards him, and Ra’s League swiftly changes the direction of their swords towards her. 

The clatter of her bracelets fill the silent room as she rubs her forefinger and thumb together as she continues to bore her shimmering eyes into Oliver’s.

“Stop!” her voice is low and firm but Oliver can still hear the tremor in it. It still sends a shiver up his spine, “I am Al Safiyah. _True_ heir to The Demon. Al Sah-him _will_ be my husband,” she says with a hint of a smile before turning to face Ra’s straight on, voice confident and loud now, “And you will obey!” 

Oliver thinks he might actually fall to his knees in a mixture of shock and arousal. He’s willing Felicity to look at him and explain this, _anything,_ with a look but she stands firmly in the middle of the room, staring Ra’s down.

  


He thinks to her League name, _Safiyah,_ and what it means in Arabic:

_Untroubled. Pure. Serene. Best Friend._

No name could fit her better.

 

Before he can actually fall, Nyssa gently pulls him down with her as she bows and kneels before Felicity and one by one, the League of Assassin’s slowly follow.They fall to the ground until Ra’s is the only one standing and pointing his sword towards her. 

Her slight gasp makes Oliver look up at her and see Damien tell his men to hold still.

Felicity makes her way to the altar and stops by Oliver to put a shaking hand on his shoulder, and he immediately puts one hand on top of hers, thumb brushing her knuckles. He leans in to put a chaste kiss on her hip, exactly where he left a mark on her their first night together. He dumbly looks up at her in awe. The gesture makes Felicity cup the back of his neck and rub small circles there before sliding away to stand right in front of Ra’s.

“I said, I am Al Safiyah. Heir to The Demon,” Felicity says using her loud voice, which makes a bolt of pride shot through Oliver’s body, “AND. YOU. WILL. OBEY. ME.” 

Ra’s laughs humorlessly as he pushes his sword closer to Felicity’s chest, causing her to stumble back.

“Oh child, do you really think that will make me fall to my knees and surrender?”

Oliver growls and is half way up before Nyssa puts a firm hand on his arm, he tries to break free but Nyssa just holds on tighter. She nods in the direction of Felicity and his eyes travel to see Damien already there, steadying her with a hand on her back and a warm smile. 

As Damien speaks, his voice is soft and kind, not what Oliver is expecting from the true Demon who gives him a caring smile.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure Lissy would love some company up here. Tough crowd.” He jokes as he glides his daughter into Oliver’s arms before patting him on the back and stepping towards Ra’s.

The slight shake that tumbles through Felicity’s body makes Oliver tighten his hold on her as she nuzzles into his neck. He leans down and puts a sweet kiss on the base of her neck before whispering in her ear.

“Thank you. You are so brave. I love you.”

“I love you, too” Felicity whispers back as she turns in his arms, intertwining their hands and placing them on her stomach.

 



  


All eyes are on Damien Darhk as he paces casually in front of Ra’s, tossing and spinning his sword up in the air before catching it, his presence is overpowering the room as if he’s on stage. Oliver thinks that Damien might be even enjoying this.

His voice is bored when he finally speaks, “Tsk, Tsk. That’s no way to speak to a Heir, Ra’s. Sensi would be so disappointed in you,” Damien teases, “Although you always had a flair for not following the rules.”

“I should have killed you when I had the chance, Darhk.” Ra’s hisses.

“Don’t be like that now, this is why Sensi chose me to be his Heir and not you,” Damien states. “You were too hungry for power, too busy looking for that rush that comes with killing and too many innocents died in training as a result of you wanting to be the best, to be the Heir. And when you found out that he chose me, you were upset that all your hard work had been wasted and you lashed out.”

Oliver is surprised to hear the truth, but it definitely gives him more insight on why Ra’s is the way he is. 

Damien continues, “So Sensi sent me on my way, giving me some water of the Pit to make sure I lived to become The Demon himself and follow out the prophecy of the Sensi.”

The pure evil in Ra’s eyes causes Oliver to stand on alert and tug Felicity back a little closer to his body.

“I am Ra’s Al Ghul. The Demon’s Head. I will chose my own Heir and this girl has committed fraud within the League and for this, she must die.”

Before anyone can do anything, Ra’s lunges at Damien. The man quickly ducks and steps back, holding up his sword to Ra’s chest and his whole demeanour changes as he seethes out, “I AM THE TRUE DEMON AND YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE MY DAUGHTER, THE RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE DEMON.”  

Damien drags the tip of his sword up under Ra’s chin and pushes until Ra’s falls to his knees before signaling to one member of the Red League to come and handcuff the former Demon. His light demeanour returns as he flips his sword up in the air and pops out his hip so it lands safely within his belt before winking at Felicity.

Oliver can feel her relax as she lets out a small huff of laughter and he can tell that she’s rolling her eyes at the trick as they watch her father cross the room to Nyssa.

“You must be Nyssa,” Damien says with a grin, “and Lissy says that you no longer want a life in the League? Well I’m here to release you.”

“There is nothing I want more,” she replies and turns to Felicity, “Thank you.”

Felicity simply nods as she rearranges herself so that she’s tucked under Oliver’s arm and places a soft hand over his heart to feel the steady beat of it. Oliver wraps an arm around her waist, fingers lightly squeezing her hip as he peppers small kisses to her forehead. 

As Damien approaches the pair, he offers a hand to Oliver, smiling. 

“And _you_ must be Oliver Queen, the man who stole my little girl’s heart. Damien Darhk, future father in law at your service.” He says almost cheekily.

Oliver shakes his hand as Felicity groans in embarrassment, “Oh my god, Dad. Seriously?”

A small chuckle leaves his lips as Oliver beams, “It’s nice to meet you. And for the record, I think your daughter stole mine first.”

“That sounds like Lissy, always head of the game.” Damien grins as he excuses himself, having to deal with the aftermath.

And as Felicity drags him out of the room, the last thing Oliver hears Damien say in a demanding voice is, “Okay boys, let’s rip this place apart.”

 



 

As the pair step onto the dusty terrain of Nanda Parbat, Oliver takes in the flurry of business that is H.I.V.E, there’s jets, weapons and hundreds of people rushing about.

He feels Felicity hesitate beside him and he turns to see her look up at him sheepishly.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t fill you in on the plan, I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t risk losing you forever. And I’m sorry for not telling you about, well, about my family’s unfortunate ties with the League.”

Oliver sighs before giving her one of his Felicity smiles, “Felicity, I’m not mad. Yeah, some heads up would’ve been nice before you brought an army of assassins, but I understand why you did it. I knew that our team was doing everything they could to get me out… Hey, where’s Digg?”

“Umm Oliver, if you can’t tell already, my dad is the head of one of the biggest evil corporations in the world. The said corporation that killed John’s brother. We thought it was for everyone’s best interests if the Diggle’s stayed home for this one.” Felicity laughs nervously as she pushes her glasses up further on her nose.

He only nods and makes an agreeing sound.

“Hey, wait! You knew all this time that _you_ were the Heir to all this?” Oliver asks shockingly.

Felicity looks down sadly and then meets Oliver’s surprised eyes, “Well, I had _a lot_ of free time in college, working on my search program, and the first person I always tried was my dad. So when all our options were out, I knew I had to use this as a last resort. He came up with this and surprisingly it worked. I’m sorry, Oliver.”

“Hey. Hey,” He soothes as he pulls Felicity into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down her spine, “I’m glad it worked. You saved me, and for that I’m forever grateful. I love you so much, Felicity.”

Their noses bump together as Felicity lifts her head up so their lips can brush over one another. Before she can fully close the gap between them, Oliver whispers huskily, “Plus, it was really sexy to see _Al Safiyah_ in action. I liked her. So demanding.”

And with that, he presses a bruising kiss to her lips and before they know it, their tongues dance happily together.

 



 

A dramatic cough of the throat pulls them apart. A very disturbed Damien is standing before them in a leather jacket and jeans.

“I said you could marry her, not put on a public show of the wedding night.” He teases.

Felicity sighs before asking, “I’m guessing you want your part of the deal now?”

Damien gives her a cheery smile that makes his eyes crinkle and replies,“Don’t leave your old man hanging Lissy.”

Oliver watches his girlfriend pull the latest tablet with all of her programs out of thin air and before she hands it over, she gives her father a stern look.

“Please, I beg of you, to try to use it for good and not evil. The fact that I have to tell you this concerns me.” 

A roar of laughter escapes Damien lips as he pulls his daughter in for a bear hug. 

“I can’t make any promises but I can certainly try for you, Lissy.” Damien cups the back of her head as he kisses her hairline, “Now please take care of yourself, sweetheart. I love you, Lissy. Never forget that, okay?”

Oliver can hear her sniff and she pulls back and says,“Thank you for everything. I love you too, daddy.” 

Felicity steps back into his embrace as Oliver slings an arm over her shoulders and extends a hand out to Damien.

“I can’t even begin to thank you enough for what you did, I’m in your debt now.”

As Damien shakes his hand, he looks him straight in the eyes with a piercing look.

“No debt needed. Just promise me that you take care my little girl forever.”

There is no hesitation when Oliver says,“I promise. Forever.”

  


They watch Damien walk across the long stretch of tarmac towards the H.I.V.E helicopter, and then Felicity suddenly calls out and makes Damien turn and walk backwards.

“Dad?” 

“Yeah?”

“Couldn’t you stay a little longer? I’m sure that Mom would love to see you.”

“You know I can’t do that, sweetheart. Not if I want to protect you and your mother. But hey, I’ll send your wedding present in the mail!”

And with that, he is gone. 

  


Oliver looks down at Felicity to see tears rolling over her cheeks and he bends down to softly kiss them away before cupping her face so he can sweetly kiss her. 

“I think we’ve got a wedding to go to, Miss Smoak.” He murmurs into her mouth. 

She snaps her head away in shock and blushes profusely, “Oh that? Uh- um, yeah. We don’t have to do _that_...I mean not that I don’t want to. I _definitely_ want to. But I was being dramatic before, you know, got caught up in the moment so if you don’t –“ 

“Felicity,” Oliver cuts in, “There’s nothing else I want more right now than to marry you.” His lips touch hers and he nips her bottom lip before pulling back.

“Plus,” He teases, “Al Safiyah did demand it and we can’t disobey her now, can we?” 

“No, no we can’t.”

 



 

Twenty-eight long hours later and they’ve shared their first kiss as husband and wife in front of friends and family. Felicity and Oliver walk out of the courthouse hand in hand to find two H.I.V.E agents standing in front of a brand new Porsche with a big red bow on it and a small handwritten note that says,

‘ _Sorry, it was too big to send in the mail. Mazel Tov!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
